


Happy New Year: Teukchul

by Petalishelf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83liner, M/M, TeukChul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/pseuds/Petalishelf
Summary: Teukchul at Night on New Years Eve.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 37





	Happy New Year: Teukchul

**Author's Note:**

> This is Based on a tweet by Sleephead1399

It was almost New Years Day with just half an hour left of the year to pass. The house was really quiet and still with only light coming from the bedroom side lamp. Two figures were laying in the bed, Heechul was using Jungsoo’s biceps as his pillow while Jungsoo was doodling random things on the Heechul’s shoulder absentmindedly. Suddenly the sound of ringtone ruined the peaceful atmosphere of the room and the Jungsoo nudged the clinging Heechul to pick up his ringing phone.

“If You wanna go out and spend time with your friends, it’s ok. I’ll be fine, Chullie. I swear” Jungsoo sighed when the only response he got was Heechul snuggling closer to him. He laid his head on top of heechul’s head and wrapped an arm around him and breathing the heechul’s Mr groot shampoo that he is trying to force everyone to try, eliciting a fond smile from him at how crazy is the man he is in love with. 

“You don’t have to-” before he could complete his sentence he felt a kiss on his collarbone. But he tries again and again Heechul kisses, now moving to his throat. 

“Hee…” but again he was interrupted with a kiss, this time it was his chin.

“Stop distracting me Heechul” Jungsoo said in a playfully stern voice to the man who was staring at him with fondness in his eyes for him, which is almost painful. He sighed as Heechul closed the gap between their lips and gave a peck again.

“I don’t want to distract, I want to keep loving you like this” he said with a predatory smile. “C’mon Hee… let’s have a conversation without you pouncing on me every other second” said Jungsoo, pushing the man far enough to look his beautiful face. Hee sat up and sighed before continuing “Why is it so hard for you to understand that I actually want this love?. That I want to be here with you, just you and me. Just two of us in our small peaceful world. Where no one can touch us.” Heechul snuggled back and put his head back on Jungsoo’s chest. 

“2019 really sucked, Jungsoo-ah. I don’t want to go out and lose my mind. I need peace right now. I need you. Just you. I need you to keep me sane. From having dark thoughts, because i don’t think about how much more of this I can handle” heechul whispered into his chest in a voice that he reserves only for Jungsoo and he tightened his hold and pulled Hee closer. He kissed heechul’s golden hair. He knew Heechul doesn’t need words to comfort him now, he needs him to stay quiet and hold him like this, so that’s exactly what he is doing right now. Hold him closer and love him quietly. Heechul tries to change the mood to something light so he asks in a teasing voice.

“Or Maybe You had some plan tonight and want me to go out so that you can go too” Heechul narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips. Jungsoo smiled and kissed Heechul’s pouting lips before whispering in his ears.

“This is my plan. For Tonight. And For the rest of my life. To be here with you. Forever. Happy New Year." Jungsoo kissed Heechul’s lips again and he smiled.

“Happy New Year. I love you”. Jungsoo knows he will never get tired of hearing i love you from Heechul’s mouth.

“I Love you too” He replied before going back to their old position with heechul head on Jungsoo’s chest and Jungsoo kissing heechul’s head, resting his chin on Heechul’s head which smelled something authentically Heechul. He holds heechul closer and neither knew how long they stayed like this before falling asleep, but Jungsoo did know this, he is going to love Heechul more and the beginning of the year couldn’t be more perfect than this, with Heechul in his arms, telling him that his love is all that matters to him. 


End file.
